Your own worst enemy
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: You're your own worst enemy, Bruce. Just relax, and let yourself be loved the way you deserve to be loved. Tony/Bruce, OOC?


**So, I was listening to my roommate talking to her brother when she said 'Dude, you're your own worst enemy'.**

**And then, I opened word, and... this happened.**

**I don't know why. I don't know how. I don't even know what.**

**But this is a thing now, and I wrote it.**

**And, like all the things I write, I hope you enjoy it.**

*******This was actually supposed to be a full sex scene, but it became too dialogue heavy, so I decided to make it kind of a pre-sex scene. A sappy thing. I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters- I'm just playing with someone else's toys.**

* * *

"Relax…"

"T-Tony…"

Tony Stark gently ran his hands up Bruce's sides, the body under his palms warm and flushed crimson. He gently kissed at the smaller man's chin, humming softly, fingers gently exploring his torso. His hips were resting against Bruce's, feverish skin separated only by one pair of cotton underwear.

Of all people Tony expected to ever go commando, Bruce wasn't high on that list. But here he was.

"Bruce, relax…" He murmured against his chin, continuing to slowly and gently roll his hips against the smaller man's. "You're so tense…" He felt Bruce swallow hard, and let out a shuddery breath with a kitten-like mewl that was just the sweetest thing.

"T-Tony…" He muttered, reaching up to gently tug at his hair. "I-I don't think I c-can do this…"

"You can…" Tony replied softly, encouragingly. "You just need to relax, sweetheart."

But he didn't relax.

"B-But what i-if I change, and he hurts you…" Bruce was slipping into panic, and slowly going back into his shell. "I haven't done this… since the accident… I'm… scared…" Tony gently took his hands, and pressed kisses up his neck and to the corner of his mouth.

"You're your own worst enemy, Bruce. Just relax, and let yourself be loved the way you deserve to be loved." He whispered slowly. "If the Hulk comes out, that's my problem; my fault. I won't blame you."

"But-"

"Just let me love you, Bruce. Please." There was a slight pleading in Tony's voice, and he gazed at the ceiling for a few more moments. Then he was looking into the billionaire's eyes, their faces lit by the dim light of the Arc Reactor.

Bruce could only swallow shallowly and nod, and let Tony kiss him. He rested his hands on the other's chest, just on either side of the Reactor, as their tongues didn't so much battle as they did dance.

Tony's hips were back in motion, with a bit more pressure and a bit more speed, and Bruce let out a groan that was swallowed up by the man above him. Tony felt calloused hands gently sliding under grey cotton fabric, pushing it off, and he helped it down his legs and to wherever it landed off the bed.

They both let out a shuddery groan as they were skin flush against skin.

Bruce started moving first, his hips rocking of their own accord, his body seeking friction. He let Tony's mouth roam his torso, leaving gentle bites and loving kisses in his wake. His lips pressed over a perked pink nipple, teasing it with his tongue, and Bruce's back arched slightly with the mix of sensations. His hands rested on Tony's hips, and the other man bucked slightly against him. Bruce released a soft yelp, then a soft, shaky groan that Tony couldn't help but find adorable.

"Tony…" Bruce threaded his fingers through his love's hair. Brown eyes glanced up at him, and he couldn't stop the smile, or the one tear.

Here was somebody who wanted to love him, and not just him; all of him- his heart, his mind, his alter-ego, his body. Somebody who didn't want him to be alone, ashamed, bottled-up. Tony wanted him to be free, happy, and to feel loved. He didn't want him to feel alone.

Tony treated him like an equal; a human being not deserving of being hated, or hating himself, because of something he simply couldn't control. He wanted Bruce safe, loved, and happy with himself, and things around him.

He wasn't afraid of what could happen. He trusted Bruce right now with every fibre of his being; just as much as Bruce trusted him.

Because by not treating Bruce like a monster, Tony stopped him from being one.

They trusted each other with their lives, through the worst and the best; even in such tender, intimate moments.

And the pure love and adoration in his eyes said all of that.

He couldn't really comprehend what was happening.

He was frustrated, and his heart rate was speeding up, and he wasn't in control of the situation, but he wasn't changing, and he didn't care.

He was loved.

Tony kissed him softly, letting his lips brush across his jaw.

"You're amazing, Bruce." Tony whispered, coming up to kiss him softly. "And I love you." He kissed away the happy tears that began to trickle down the scientist's cheek.

"Thank you, Tony…" Bruce murmured, smiling and moving to kiss him. "Thank you for everything. Loving me… not turning me away… I owe you so much… But what do I have to give to the man who has everything?"

Tony pulled back and looked at him. He gently lifted Bruce's hand and kissed the palm.

"You."

* * *

**In other words, I pussied out.**


End file.
